


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dramedy, Established Kyuhyun/Yesung, Established Kyusung, Human Heechul, M/M, Merperson Donghae, Merperson Ryeowook, Multi, Shapeshifter Kangin, Slice of Life, Storms, Strangers to Friends Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Vampire Eunhyuk, Vampire Hyukjae, Vampire Leeteuk, Werewolf Shindong, Werewolf Siwon, Witch Sungmin, heechul-centric, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Everyone, Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**4:30 PM**

"Are you sure you'll be okay without us driving you home in this weather?"

Heechul looked out the window to check.It didn't even look that dark out despite all the clouds.So he decided that this was a safe bet. 

He turned to face Yesung and Kyuhyun."Yeah I'll be alright."Heechul said."I'll call you when I get home,cool?"


End file.
